


The one hit  wonder

by Hotgitay



Category: Dick Van Dyke Show
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Mel Cooley comes in requesting that Rob should see Alan  so he sees Alan whom confronts  him about the letter turns out the guest star for the skit was a army buddy of Robs from his days at Camp Crowder a  fellow by the name of Roger  Walhmer a comedian Rob explains to Alan  about his history with Roger





	1. Alan brady sent it

Rob made his way to the dinner table his wife Laura had set a plate of eggs and bacon on the table with a cup of coffee the paper sitting in front a picture of Alan Brady on the cover his eyes wandering over it as he feels something move underneath the paper a quick flash of white falling more like sliding next to the newspaper. 

 

 

He picked it up his fingers etching over the white envelope staring at it confusedly calling out for Laura "Laura?" Laura walked out of the bedroom her red heels clicking softly against the floor her hands holding on slightly to the hems of her body hugging white wiggle dress she made her way to the table "Yes Rob?" Rob looked at her his brow arose a curious tone filling his voice "Um...Laura what is this?" He held up the letter as if it was a newly discovered alien planet the way it was held was completely laughable Laura stared at the letter in Robs hands

"Well Rob it's a white rectangular piece of paper us humans call a letter" Rob chuckled lightheartedly at Laura's straight from a textbook explanation as a series of blank stares from his eyes shot across the foreign object yes foreign because he hadn't even expected to receive any letters as well as a dumbfounded look had crossed his face gathering a calm composure remarking "I know it's a letter but who sent it?" 

Laura took the letter from his hand inspecting it a serious look painting her face her lips pursing as she met Rob's eyes "Alan Brady sent it." Rob was trying to figure out just why in the world Alan would take time out of his day to sign a letter and write something of substance he put it aside deciding to enjoy his meal and ignore the letter until Alan eventually approached him about it over at work. 

Alan would approach him or he would approach Alan but the incredibly frightening at times short-tempered man was his boss besides one time Mel got a card from Alan and Alan in a raged fury of insomnia and irritation fired him for nearly two months and to be honest it was as if the world had stopped turning with Buddy sulking around without the inspiration of his jabs


	2. Well if it isn't  Mr.Bald

Rob was in the middle of coming up with a skit idea for The Alan Brady show he was having a tough time mulling over exactly what kind of skit should be done his mind leaning more over Alan Brady as a niave patient going to see the eye doctor and whoever the guest star would be would end up being the eye doctor except it wouldn't be the typical eye doctor visit but a visit with a wise cracking eye doctor poking fun where it hurts at right in the gutter or eye equipment. Rob was laughing a few times out loud just picturing in his head a vision of Alan Brady being given the hard knock life cold no shame humor while he stands round looking like a lost puppy. "Hey take a look at this?" Sally loomed over Robs desk a wallet in her hands Buddy looked over as well whispering "What's going on?" Sally rolled her eyes before saying ""Mel dropped his wallet." Buddy snatched it out of Sally's hands his eyes joyfully looking at the wallet "You know what they say Sal finders keepers losers weepers" just as those words escaped his lips Mel burst through the door and clutching a whistle in his right hand Buddy's mouth formed into a cheerful grin "Well if it isn't Mr. Bald what happened to you did you lose a way to the bowling alley didn't know pins came in life size form guess I'll be returning you back before they close up shop there" Sally laughed at buddy's blunt twisted humor Buddy very much enjoyed getting under Mel's skin. Mel glared at Buddy before reaching for his whistle blowing it 6 times calmly regaining his collected composure his therapist said to blow the whistle whenever he was stressed in his case whenever buddy took jabs at him and his head before calmly saying to Rob "Alan's  office him you now"


	3. Rob ever remember a fellow named Roger Wahlmer

Rob sat down in front of Alan's desk Alan had been brushing his multiple toupee wigs that adorned plain white mannequin heads. Alan looked up to see he had a visitor his gruffy exhausted angered face still unchanged Alan had had one hell of a day. "Well I guess you got the letter?" He asked Rob ever so non-chalantly. Rob stared into Alan's eyes responding "Yes now Alan why did you send me a letter?" Alan shifted a bit folding his hands "Are you browbeating me?" 

Rob shook his head around "Of course i'm not i'm just curious that's all?" Alan continued with his planned speech "The guest star we booked for this week you probably know him personally does the name Roger Wahlmer ring any bells?" Rob did a double take making sure he heard that name correctly last time he heard that name he was still a soldier at the army base Camp Crowder

"Actually he was an army buddy of mines" Alan motioned for him to continue even though he didn't say anything Rob got the idea Alan wanted him to tell him exactly everything about his history with Roger "Well it all started back when Laura was pregnant with Richie this was right after the time me and her were held up by an escaped inmate in a broken down elevator Roger had just gotten out of the service mind you these were the early days of my writing here for you Mr.Brady Roger was a riot at the base even back then the man could joke as if the world was his oyster if you get my drift last time I saw him wasn't only at Camp Crowder but he had stopped around for Ritchie's baby shower as well me and the fellows on the base would always joke how if he ever left the service he'd probably make it big in comedy by even getting booked at some clubs."


End file.
